Ask the PJO and HoO Characters!
by ShadowRider98
Summary: Im rewriting my main story so while im doing that as a time killer I thought one of these ask the character stories would be fun, so feel free to ask the characters what you want to and they will get back to you when they can. (I own none of the characters used)
1. Chapter 1

While I'm working on rewriting my characters read the books story I thought one of these little things would be fun to do, leave your questions in the review comments and ill pick maybe around 3-4 every so often for the characters to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Shadowrider98 don't own any characters written in this, all the character belongs to Rick Riordan one of my favorite authors ever.**

 _To anyone who can answer (especially the seven): If you had a pet what would it be and what would you name it? –bandgeek88_

Percy: Well I can't really afford another pet I already have Mrs. O'Leary, and trust me a hellhound isn't an easy pet to care for sometimes.

Nico: Yea I have to look after Cerberus plenty so I don't really need another pet either.

Annabeth: you two shouldn't complain at least you have pets to care for, if I had one id probably get an owl they are very wise creatures, (Leo: cough, mommy's girl, cough *smack* ow!) and id name her Sophia.

Leo: *rubbing his head* Id totally get one of those awesome firebird things for a pet, it would probably be the only thing around almost as hot as me!, and Id name it hotshot!

 **I hope you liked the answers to the question, I know I couldn't get to the whole seven but I couldn't think of answers I think they would say, please review and comment more questions if you'd like this to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of these characters PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan, please suppost him if you enjoy his work. Thanks for reading Shadowrider98**

 _Bandgeek88:_ _OOH! OOH I KNOW! I mean, I am bandgeek88 after all, so if you played an instrument, what would you play (Out of brass, wood winds, and percussion-not string instruments)? And if any Apollo kids answers, just say what your favorite instrument is._

Percy & Leo: Drums all the way!

Piper: leave it to those two to pick the loudest thing they could think of, id play a flute.

Grover (bet you didn't expect him to appear huh?): I already play my pan pipes so no need to play anything else right?

Jason: it's hard to pick one, maybe the trumpet

Will: favorite? You have any idea what our dad would do if we didn't like every instrument?

Nico: pretty much nothing?

Will: well yea I guess but still we Apollo kids don't really have favorites.

 _Bandgeek88: Favorite school subject?(Leo and Percy- we all know that you're going to say Lunch, and I am making a rule for you two- DO NOT CHOOSE LUNCH)So yeah. Besides lunch._

Percy: oh come on! That's just unfair!

Leo: yea! That rule is totally unfair to us guys who love lunch!

Annabeth: just answer the question, mine just so happens to be English class

Percy: well that's because even though you have just as hard a time with English as us you love reading wise girl, besides lunch id have to say my favorite class is P.E.

Leo: even though they don't work with machines I'd have to saw shop class, what can I said buildings in my blood.

Jason: well the Romans have their own school system at new Rome so we don't really have the totally normal subjects like the rest.

Frank & Hazel: yea

Piper: My favorite class is French, its so easy to get through

Leo: hey beauty queen that's cheating youre fluent in French because of your mom!

Piper: so?

Leo: Hmm, well played.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of these characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan, please support him if youre a fan of his work. And thanks for all the questions ive gotten, there aren't many but still they are appreciated.**

 _ **SketchwithSK:**_ _ **To The seven Calypso,Nico, and camp friends:**_

 _ **Who would you marry? And if you broke up, who would you date next?**_

Percy: Annabeth will always be the one for me, and if she broke up with me id probably die without her.

Jason: I don't think I could imagine ever breaking up with Piper, Id marry her in a heartbeat if I could.

Frank: Hazel is everything to me; I wouldn't trust her with my life line if she wasn't.

Leo: Hell yea my sunshine Calypso is the only one for me, I died for her and id do it again if I had to.

*The Aphrodite girls minus piper squeal loudly*

*Said girlfriends Aww from the sweetness*

 _ **Psyche Castle: Octavian?**_

 _ **Do you ship Rachavian (Rachel and Octavian)?**_

 _ **Do you ship Brason (A brick and Jason)?**_

 _ **What is your best subject out of English, Math, Science, and History?**_

Octavian: Why would I ship myself with the oracle of those filthy Greeks? And that traitor Jason ha! I hope he takes many more bricks to the head while he lives, sadly I'm not alive to see it happen though. *mumbles angrily* As for my favorite subject I always loved history especially about our homeland of Rome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who have been sending in questions its been really fun so far and I hope it continues for some time, PS I don't own any of these characters they belong to Rick Riordan, please suppost him if you love his work as much as I do.**

 _ **SketchWithSK :**_ _ **To The Seven, What is your most preferred delicacy? *Lobster!***_

Annabeth: oh gods we can't let Percy read this!

Leo: why?

*The water in the room was violently moving around*

Percy: LOBSTER?!

*the water explodes everywhere*

Rest of the seven: AHHHHHHH!

Shadowrider98: hmm we seem to have lost contact with our demigod friends due to their equipment being hit with a flood of water, I'm sure they will have everything back to normal soon enough to continue answering questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its been a little while, ive been busy with work in rl so I didn't have time to get on Fanfiction for a while but now I'm free today, I don't own any of these characters they all belong to Rick Riordan, suppost his work if you truly love his books – Shadowrider98**

 _Gogeta12345:_ _To the seven. what is your favorite anime. Mine is Dbz. Discuss calmly. *glares at Percy.*_

Shadowrider98: ok I managed to fix the water damage and stuff feel free to answer guys and gals.

Hazel: what is anime?

Nico: no idea

Annabeth: it's a form of animation from japan that was invented in the 1950's neither of you were around at the time.

Leo: hell yea and they got tons of different stuff like giant robots that kick butt and epic energy fights you see the energy fights a lot in that guys favorite show.

Percy: how do you guys even know about that stuff when we can't really use much technology due to stuff like that being monster beacons?

Leo: some things are worth the risk Percy

Jason: yea sorry Gogeta12345 seems they got majorly side tracked and couldn't answer the question properly…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bandgeek88: Are you excited for Rick Riordan's second book in The Trials of Apollo? It's called the Dark Prophecy, and it's coming out in May I think. So, are you guys included? Got any sneak peeks? Jk lol no one knows yet except Uncle Rick. Wait... you guys... Do you even know who Uncle Rick Riordan is?**

Annabeth: yea we can't give any spoilers, and we know uncle Rick yea, how else could he write our thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I haven't been updating for a while guys, I've been busy with stuff dealing with work and family, but I'm back again now so please send in a lot of questions if you can -shadowrider98_

 **Jason Senan: To Piper: what do you think Percabeth's theme song would be?**

Piper: you know it's not the first time I've been asked that, my sisters in the Aphrodite cabin constantly ask about it and debate about it, but me personally think the song "You and I" would fit them perfectly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the questions do far, but just saying you're slowed to ask more then one at a time. -shadowrider98_

 _P.s. I don't own any characters in this story accept my own if he ever appears._

 **Jason Senan:** **To the Percy, Annabeth and Grover: feelings on the Percy Jackson movies? I personally hate them, no offence.**

Percy: no offence taken man, the campers who showed up in the movies weren't very happy with them either.

Grover: oh yea they got them so wrong that a lot of us almost started a riot.

Annabeth: not to mention the fact they got so many little facts and major facts wrong, I mean the first movie they had the actress playing me and she didn't even have the right hair color, and our first quest didn't go how they made it at all. *continues rant*

Percy: yea Annabeth really hates that their facts were basically all wrong in both movies.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Maia2005:**_ _ **To Frank: If you could only change into one animal what would it be?**_

Frank: you know that's a tough one, hmm if I had to pick.. *looks around to make sure he was alone* maybe a panda ..

The girls: awww

*Frank jumps seeing the girls appear out of nowhere blushing badly*

Frank: wha? How?

Hazel: sorry they made me use to mist to hide while you answered.


End file.
